<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Mask by Le_Fashion_Designer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798696">Broken Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Fashion_Designer/pseuds/Le_Fashion_Designer'>Le_Fashion_Designer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Flash Fic, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tags Are Hard, Teen Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Fashion_Designer/pseuds/Le_Fashion_Designer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to go forward is being cold to the world, to hold a mask and make others believe we're fine.</p><p>There's no such thing as second chances, we are who are, and it'll never change.</p><p>Right?</p><hr/><p>This is for anyone looking for a change and for a quick read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Louis Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Louis Agreste &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello internetians!!</p><p>So, this short fic/poem was originally planned to be fluff but look how it turned out XD Also, instead of Louis it was Adrien but it seemed a bit cliche, so I decided to do this. Yeh...</p><p>Enjoy fellow strangers!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why do emotions have to be so confidential these days? Like a mask that is glued to the face that isn't able to be taken off.</p><p>It is me who isn't able to speak my emotions.</p><p>I lie in my bed looking at the ceiling smelling the fresh sent of homemade croissants that have been filling my room, the sweet voice of my mother calling to me to take a bite.</p><p>Walking downstairs I see my mother smile, handing me the pastry goodness. I take the piece of bread and smile back. As I take a bite I was able to get a taste of the sweet chocolate mixing with the crisp bread, my taste buds falling into a heaven with the taste. </p><p>I live in Paris, France. One of the most lighthearted places in this planet. Funny isn't it? The irony? A joyful place for a person like me who is constantly always crestfallen. Anxiety and depression following my every move.</p><p>How can I, keep living in a place this happy if I can't be open to my mother? A person so warm, so optimistic, so opened. She would be disappointed how her child turned out to be.</p><p>"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming; What do we do? We swim, swim." Was ringing in the back of my head, those good times where my mother, father and I would play in our pool and sing that melody. I smile to myself.</p><p>Looking out the window, I see kids running in the park, with faces full of innocence. The sky filled with clouds of ideas, that's how I would call them when I was younger. Once again, I lock myself in my room pacing around the room thinking over how much simpler it would be for the world with one soul less. I shook my head, sit on the edge of my bed, and rest again. </p><p>I fly to the heavens, angels opening their arms welcoming me with smiles bright as the sun. Arms so warm and calming that it is impossible to get out of them, like a warm blanket in the cold winter.</p><p>Women and children are down below on earth, looking vibrant as they run and chase with glamorous smiles. And yet something had caught my attention; My home, my family, my missing love, my inspiration, my life; Was all beneath me, and for some reason tears were being shed.</p><p>My mother on her knees, crying, hugging herself. My aunt massaging my mother's back. What's going on? I question myself. "Sweetie, please come back. I need you. Your family needs you. If only I knew how you felt. If only I knew how to read you. I could've changed this ending." My mother sniffs and smiles softly. "I can't change what happened, I never will but if you can hear me. You had a beautiful laugh, and an amazing personality. You changed everyone close to you for the better, you had a great purpose. But now, I just hope that you're still pursuing what you've wanted most in another lifetime. I love you little one."</p><p>No. That can't be. I'm not dead. I'm here what are you talking about? I fight the tears that stubbornly want to spill. I didn't do what I think I did, right? Please tell me I'm wrong. I keep looking at them as they kept crying. Stubborn monkeys, I'm here! I'm alive!! Notice me!!! Can you not see I'm here?</p><p>The clouds looked and sympathized my family underneath me, moving away letting the suns rays hit the coffin I was supposably at.</p><p>Je t'aime maman et papa, you've always been there for me. If only I had one more chance to tell how I felt instead of hiding them and being cold to the world around me. I can't let this happen again. Please. I already lost someone, I don't need them to have another person on the list. Stop. Please.</p><p>No! No!! No!!! Sweat trickled down my forehead to my neck, I'm breathing heavily. It was only just a dream. I'm not not late, I can still express myself. This is life, a world full of risks, tests and heart aches. A world perverted but loving at the same time. My heart that has been holding a mask will no longer be held. For now on, I will become a knight. Brave, ongoing, persistent, gallant, and true. I will keep on trying to be open to my peers. Especially mother.</p><p>For my name isn't Louis Agreste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Excuse my:</p><p>• Spelling<br/>• Grammar<br/>• Confusing way of expressing</p><p>Mexican problems ^^" have a great ___,</p><p>A. Afternoon<br/>B. Night<br/>C. Evening<br/>D. Morning<br/>E. Day<br/>F. Birthday</p><p>Stay connected, girls' out</p><p>*Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>